Rose
by Greek Goddess Of Myths
Summary: Rose goes with her family to her grandmother's farm house , but something's not right there . Her grandmother is acting strange and there are wired sounds at night , what can it be ? Please Review it'll make my day .
1. Prologue : Rose

_I had to …. I had to save her ….. My only sister, Mary. No! … why did it have to happen to me? Why me? I lost her ….. What am I going to do now? I have to find her now ….. Where would she be? In the fields? In the barn house? No, no … she would be in the forest, yes because she said something about trees … so she must be in the forest ….. Yes, she would be in the forest. _

I ran to where dad's car was parked, I opened the door and got inside before I started the engine and went towards the forest at the edge of all the fields.

I got to the forest after two hours and parked it at the edge of the forest. I went towards the woods and with one last glance I went inside.

_I remember now …. My happy family, my grandmother's face, my Saint Bernard, and my sister Mary …. Oh how I wish I could see them again …. Because I loved them all and now I might never see them again…. _

_My story starts with my Dear Diary which I have given all the secrets of my dear life and my family's to which the riddle will be solved and you might find the anwser you need to know this is my …DEAR DIARY._


	2. Chapter 2 : Family

It was a wet and rainy day and every where I tried to go to was either closed or out of service , that was just depressing for a weekend and really shameful .

So while I was walking casually I spotted a small shop that sold coffe and muffins etc , anyway I went up to it and entered , when I was seated I ordered hot chocolate and some almond cookies with frost icing .

When my order was done with I sat there crunching almond cookies and drinking hot chocolate , I thought about what my sister must be doing on her holiday and just shivered .

My sister loved to go out to beaches and throw massive parties where everyone was invited and then they would just dance , have sex ( my sister said she didn't do that ) , and drink , I know it was utterly disgusting .

But what can you say to a sister like her ? Nothing , absolutely nothing .

So today I was just enjoying my first day of summer holidays and I loved it , just to tell you a fact I loved rain , ice and snow although I perfered rainy days than snowy days

I finished my almond cookies and hot chocolate before getting up and walking out the store , I walked all the way home even though my dad , mom and sister had cars .

When I reached home I found out that everyone was still out there somewhere , so I ploped my school bag at my bed side and changed into more comfortable clothes .

I sighed before turning my own personal TV on and finding nothing interesting on I cloed it and sat there thinking .

I knew for a fact that We were not going to be happy this summer and I sure of it . OMG! How rude am I ? I should've introduced myself in the beginning shouldn't I have? Oh well here it goes .

I'm rose Thorn -Bush my family to you first , But everyone just calls me Rosy Thorn because it's easier I guess .

Anyway, I'm 12 ½ years old and I would really like it if I could be 13 right now! I mean isn't it a little boring to be aloud to only do certain things that your parents think you are old enough to do , but the things you want to actually do are '' way to old '' to do ?

Anyway, I have bright red hair that looks like I have colored it blood red but I never touch my hair! ( I'm not aloud to ) my hair reaches my hips and it has never been cut just like all of my family !( except my dad ) .

Also , I have pretty hazel eyes that look more like liquid honey than anything else , I have light pinkish/albino skin that lights up rosy whenever I'm angry, embarrassed, or happy etc .

I have blood red lips that look like I ate someone's heart out J I 'm plump but others I appear kind of skinny and not plump it's your choice ^-^.

I'm in my summer holiday right now but it was going to be a terrible one indeed, and it was all because of my older sister Mary Thorn-Bush who is the worst older sister in the universe!

She has jet black hair and pure light emerald green eyes; she has albino skin like our father and his pink plump lips.

My dad has bright light emerald green eyes that look as though they are made of green clean eyes.

Anyway, he also has jet black hair that reaches past his jaw line and sites there on his shoulders just like my older sisters, Mary.

My dad's skin is albino but not like my sister, he is more like paper while her skin is darker than his.

My father is not tall but her is rather short like the rest of us , he is very skinny but not too much just like the rest of us except for mother who is pretty plump but no to the point of looking fat .

My dad's name is Angelo Thorn-Bush but people like to call him Thorn Angel as a mocking name which makes my mother very angry and when she's angry you have to run for your lives!

My mother has dark blood red hair like mine except for the fact that her hair is more like bright cherries while mine is more like blood and pomegranate, her hair also reaches past her backside.

She also has dark hazel eyes like mine , except hers are more like liquid caramel rather than liquid dark deep honey , she also has bright pinkish skin that shines in the sun or when it's hit by the light .

My mother is the next tallest in the family so that means she's right after dad who is short for mostly all the men we see.

My mother's plump in some parts but she's not fat at all , my mom's name is Angelina Thorn-Bush but it used to be Angelina Plummet , Anyway she changed it so now we are all called the Thorns .

We all live in a hug house covered by ivy and Thorns with red roses growing out of them , our house is really different shades of green and red from the outside but from inside it has 12 rooms including the kitchen and the bathroom .

Our house is colored different shades of natural green , rosy red and vixen orange from the inside too , except some of our room .

Mine is colored bright natural green with ivy growing in all the walls with thorns growing next to the window cell with roses growing out of them and it gave a beautiful sight .

My parents' room is colored all dark ivy green and it has thorns inside with roses growing from them, our house gives us the impression that we love nature which is kind of true.

I sat up and walked over to my personal library and took out a book , I looked the book over it was a book about Antartica and it was a full guid about everything that we know about Antarctica .

I put the book on my bedside table so that at nighttime I could read it , but for now I decided to go out to the living room .

When I did I found my father seated next to my mother who was checking our old baby pictures , I hated to interupt them but I had to find out where my little braind older sister was .

When I aksed them they said she was inside her room playing a game , so I thanked them and headed towards my older sister's room .

I walked up the stairs and into my older sisters' room , I found her playing a weird game about angels and demons .

I sighed before I went inside and said '' What is that game about anyway ? ''

She turned around and said '' the demons want to take over the world of angels and we have to help them, do you understand it now? ''

I nodded before sitting next to her and started watching the game she was playing.

After she finished a few missions she closed her hug laptop and said '' want me to read you something really interesting? ''

I nodded before coming over to where she was and sitting next to her waiting for her to read whatever she talked about to me .

When she came back she had a book in her hand before she placed it into my hand and said '' this book is the kind of book you like so I thought I could give it to you to read cause I done and onto the twilight series which by the way I don't like but reading it anyway ''

I laughed and she joined in the laughter , when it ceased down I looked at the cover of the book ; The book was called '' Raven's Quest '' and it had a picture of a raven flying and it which looked interesting .

I thanked my sister before going to my own room to put the book away .

When I put the book away I went out side to the living room but I didn't see mom , so I asked dad who aid she was in her own room so I headed there .

When I entered inside my mother turned around and said '' would you like to play with me a game? ''

I was supprised but nodded anyway , so we both played monopoly which of course she won and I lost .

But then dad joined inside and Mary my sister so now it was a family monopoly which dad won easily and Mary second while mom the third and me the last , when we finished playing monopoly we all decided to watched Titanic together .

When we all finished watching Titanic we all went and had some cake and a glass of coffe, tea or hot chocolate .

After we all finished eating we all started bidding each other goodnight , so I went inside my bed with my nightdress on and looked up at the stars and making a wish that we would never ever be separated from each other , oh how my wish never even came true .


	3. Chapter 3 : Friends and Malls

Today was Sunday but for some reason I thought it was going to be school today. So I woke up early and found it was 8:00 am.

That meant I would be late for school which usually starts at 9:00, I got out of bed and brushed my teeth and washed my face, took a shower and made my bed.

After I wore my red blouse and my blue jeans I went down stairs to discover my whole family seated at the breakfast table with a plate of pancakes for each.

I sat down at my seat and asked for a plate of pancakes, when I finished eating I asked everyone why they weren't getting ready for the day and they all said that it was a weekend .

We all laughed when I said that I actually thought that it was school today.

I said good by to my family and went upstairs to change into a red tank-top and silver colored tight pants , after I changed I made my way downstairs to start my weekend but of course .

I went out of my house in my red blouse and blue jeans and made my way to my friends' house .

My friend had bleach blond hair, crystal blue eyes; sun kissed skin and pale pink lips.

Her name is Jenna McGrath but people call Jean Grath , when I reached her porch I knocked on her door and waited for a few moments before she opened the door and smiled at me .

She got out of her house and said '' Hi Rose , would you love to go to the mall with me and my mom ? ''

I said '' well, I have to ask my mom first okay? ''

She nodded and said '' you can use my phone, okay? ''

I thanked her and took her blue phone into my hand before dialing my mom's phone number, I waited for a while before my mom said '' hello, who's on? ''

I said '' it's me Rose, mom can I go to the mall with Jenna, please? ''

She answered thoughtfully '' I will come with you guys okay? ''

I said yes before I hanged the phone and gave it back to Jenna who smiled at me before saying '' she's coming isn't she? ''

Jenna always loved my mom and I never knew the reason she just did which made me feel proud of my mom , anyway I nodded and said '' yes , she's going to go with us to the mall ''

Just then I saw my mom's red car coming into Jenna parking area .

My mother got out of the car in a red fashion dress which matched her greatly, I heard Jenna gasp so I knew she must've liked the dress too .

My mother came to us and said '' where is your mom Jenna? ''

Jenna pointed to the house before saying '' she was waiting for you guys ''

just then Jenna's mother got out and she had light brown hair , light tanned skin , kind brown eyes and pink soft lips which made her more beautiful .

Soon we were ridding my mom's car and that was a fast ride ( my mom's never slow ) so soon we were standing in front of the mall and were about to go in when I saw four more friends of mine they were ; Carolina Woodland , Beatrice Forester , Valerie Vladimir and Fiona Rain .

Carolina had Brown Hair, brown eyes, brown skin and dark brown lips and she was pretty with her curly hair and of course she was African-American and she was a really trustful friend .

Beatrice had blond hair , gray eyes , light tanned skin and pink lips and she was American and a really kind friend to have .

Valerie had auburn hair and blue eyes, butterscotch skin and pretty dark lips and she was a really helpful friend and stylish .

Fiona had silky black hair, pale skin, hazel eyes and pink lips and she was always a wisdom friend.

They were my best friends including Jenna , they went up to us and gave us all hugs while saying '' we missed you guys so much '' and '' we are going to the mall I can't believe it !''

Then we all made our way to the mall me and my friends .I might not even see my friends again .

I walked past all the shops until I found the one I wanted, it was called '' Ladies and Lords '' I simply loved that shop!

It had any fashion you would want from a store it was simply amazing.

I finally found the dress I wanted, it was a red dress that reached my knee and seemed perfect for running and playing in a farm so I picked it thinking about when I go to grandmothers' house again I would wear it to please her.

When all of my friends had picked their dresses and had bought them we made back home, me and my mom who seemed pleased with the style of my dress which meant it was a great dress ( cause my mother is great at fashion ) J .

We rod straight towards home and when we finally reached our home my mom told me to sleep because it had been a long day , and of course I agreed cause I was really tired from walking through store after store .

When my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.

When I woke up next morning I made my bed, brushed my hair and my teeth.

Then I made my way towards the living room, but when I came inside the living room and found packed up bags that looked as though somebody was going on a long trip that would last maybe one month or one week.

I realized in that exact minute that the bags were ours , I then made my way into my parents' room and found them packing a big green bag that was filled with outfits and clothing that seemed like they were made for hard work and not for luxurious weekends like what I was planning .

I went inside my parents' room and went right towards my mom who was packing a t-shirt that looked as though it were made for farming which worried me a little because I knew that I would adore going to the farm, but my older sister would probably get me killed if she found out where we were going to go.

She would be very angry because she is a luxury queen and if we aren't going to some luxurious place then she would not be happy at all.

My mom turned around and smiled a kind smile before saying '' we are going to go to the farm honey ''

no I thought , my sister would really kill me so I asked her '' Mom are you being serums with me or are you joking with me ? ''

she turned around before saying '' I'm serius honey ''

yep, I 'm so dead I thought , but I didn't say anything .

I just said '' but mom , is I going to blame me for it ''

She smiled and said '' no she won't , cause she will have fun to Rose ''

Yah right , I thought but all I said was '' are you sure ? ''

She looked at me and said '' yep , were going to your grandmother's farm ''

I didn't respond I just stared for a while until I accepted the idea that I was dead meat to my older sister .

Yep I sure was .


	4. Chapter 4 : On The Road

_When my mom had uttered those last words about going to grandmothers' farm I left in a hurry to my room , I closed the door behind me so that no one can open the door except for me. _

_I made my way to my bed and then I just lay there thinking about all the things that would probably happen at the farm , and what kind of punishments my sister would possibly do ._

_I slowly reopened my eyes and then sat up in my bed, before picking my I-pod from the top of my desk which is right next to my bed. _

_I dialed Jenna's number and waited for an answer but non came, weird. _

_I decided that I would call my grandmother who owns a farm that of course has people helping her with the farm work ._

_That was where we were going to be for one week or so, I sighed and dialed her number quickly then waited for an answer ._

_When I had just lost hope I heard my grandmothers' sweet voice '' Hello honey, how are you doing ? '' _

_I smiled and said '' Hello Grandma, I 'm fine but thanks for asking. '' _

_She laughed and said then she added '' Well, why did you call me at this time? It must be important so please tell me? ''_

_and this is what I said '' we are going to your house today at night so do you agree? '' _

_she chuckled and said '' of course Rose '' _

_that was how I started my nightmare. _

_After I finished talking to grandmother I slept for half an hour and when I woke up my mother was sitting on a chair next to my bed and greeted me when I woke up . _

_My mother greeted me by saying this '' Rose, it's time to go so please get ready '' _

_she then stood up and walked all the way ( my room is really big ) until she was at the doorway, I stood from my bed and got ready with the pretty short girly red dress that reached my knees ( the one I bought with my friends )._

_I also had red stockings that reached my knees; and I wore red shoes that were for running outside which in this case was very appropriate to the place where we were going. _

_When I was done I walked all the way next to my mother who was wearing her favorite green t-shirt and her short red skirt that reached her ankles ._

_She also wore green stockings that reached about the same length as mine did, she had her red boots that left only an inch ½ of the stocking shown and she liked it that way I guess. _

_We both made our way outside and there as my older sister arguing with dad who wore a green shirt and blue jeans that seemed way too thick for his size but he didn't seem to notice that fact; he had green socks and blue running shoes on._

_While My sister had a stylish green outfit that was like mine except her things were made for parties and not for farms at all, she turned around and gave me her evil eye [uh oh] ._

_My dad said that we had to go so we all got in the car and turned on the radio to dad's favorite station that mom and me didn't quit like , we all put our seatbelt on before setting right to all our misfortunes and more, to our fate. _

_It had been about an hour and a half sense we were on the car and I already felt caged so I slept. _

_When I woke up we were jut out of the city and into the countryside where we will continue until we reach grandmothers' farm house. _

_My sister was still asleep right next to me which made me somehow more comfortable even though her presence is mostly not that comfortable [ who am I lying too ? It never is comfortable! ] . _

_I sat up in my seat and moved my sister a little more to the right so that she had the right seat and me the middle while nobody was in the left seat , of course we were at the back of the car so I poked my head into the empty space between my mom's seat and dad's seat ._

_My mom was reading a map that looked very difficult to understand but she looked rather interested in reading it so it must've been good to read, I looked to my left and saw dad driving the car slowly with his eyes straight on the road which I have to admit looked rather strange to do in the middle of an empty road wouldn't you? _

_Anyway, I turned towards mom and poked her on her left shoulder which made her turn her head towards me. _

_I smiled at her and said '' Mom, when are we going to reach grandmothers' house? '' _

_She smiled back and said '' Oh Rose, we will be there shortly, of course that is if your father hurries up! '' _

_she added teasingly which made dad say '' I know that the road is empty but I have a feeling that something will happen if speed the car up don't you feel it too ? '' _

_My mom shook her head and said '' just hurry a little more, plus what could possibly happen to us in an empty road? '' _

_My dad sighed in defeat and said '' alright, I'll hurry up a little ''. _

_But when my dad hurried up a little we were doing fine for 5 minutes and that was when it turned to the worse . _


	5. Chapter 5 : An Accident

_It all started when dad rod a little faster on the road , we were doing fine until we reached the highway which was also empty, weird. Anyway, we were just talking when suddenly out of nowhere we heard a weird scream that sounded like a ghost screeching [which is not that pleasant to hear actually], we stopped talking and looked outside our windows but saw nothing so we went back to talking to each other when suddenly the whole car crashed into someone or something and it's front went down while the back of the car went up from how strong the thing was that we had crashed into . The whole car shook badly and moved from side to side and just then I felt great pain in my whole body [ not awesome ! ] , but what was really bad was that I was the only one that stayed awake through the whole experience and possibly the only one still alive . I stood up in my seat and moved a little towards my sister . I turned my sister around afraid of what I might find , but luckily found out that she was not hurt because of the blanket that she always slept with but of course she never admits it thinking that we would laugh at her which might be a real possibility for me __J__ . I removed my seatbelt and moved myself forcebly to the front of the car and found my mom passed out in her seat with a few scratches everywhere that skin could be seen and but I herd her breathing softly so luckily she was still alive [Thank goodness!]. I moved to my dad who was also passed out in his seat and breathing softly [hurray no one died, yet.] and that was a good sign even though we all had scratches except my older sister so lucky cause she still acts like a baby and we don't __J__ , but right when I was having mean thoughts about my sister I herd someone crying softly from outside but of course I didn't dare move from my spot and that was how my parents and my older sister found me next morning. _

_When I opened my eyes I saw my whole family smiling down at me [ even my mean older sister ] kindly which made me feel quit proud of myself , when I had sat up they told me that the car crashed but was oddly not harmed in anyway and that was really creepy cause when a car crashes it normaly comes scratched in some way , but dad said that if anything changed about the car it was that it looked like it was in a better condition than before . so we could continue our ride to grandmothers' farm house mom said frowning , we all agreed but mom and dad kept talking to each other about something that we could not quit catch . But when my parents finished talking everybody retuned to their seats and dad started the car again and we were back on the highway leading to our doom. _

_When we finally reached the rocky road that led to different kinds of farms and farm houses and of course grandmothers' house , we started talking about running in the fields in grandmas' farm and having chocolate-chip pancakes every morning there ( she __adores __cooking pancakes , and I'm not Joking ! ) and of course we thought of seeing grandmother again (Hurray) . Suddenly my dad stopped the car and said that we better pick something from a local shop to give as a welcoming gift, he said it should be food because she was going to make a welcoming dinner for us so it would only be polite that we help her out in making the dinner with our own share of the meal . I got out of the car and went inside the local store to search for a gift to give my grandmother , after a little searching I suddenly spotted the perfect gift to give to grandmother, a blackberry fruit tart. When I bought the blackberry tart I made my way back to the car to wait for the others, dad got out first and he had yummy looking vanilla cupcakes for some weird reason me and my dad seem to adore sweets so much while the others like to snacks like ; chips , dried fruits , and short bread , anyway my dad also bought a box of chocolates, next came mother who had a newly fried chicken and a cooked turkey which of course looked delicious. Right after mother had come out of the store my sister followed her with some lovely smelling ham and some tiny fish in a bag, they looked kind of like a small mackerel but when I asked her what it was she said that I'll find out soon enough and that annoyed me very much. But I decided to do nothing but go back inside the car, then we were off again not even realizing the awful fate that awaited us there. _


	6. Chapter 6 : Grandmother Tells a Tale

_We finally reached grandmothers' farm house so dad parked our car near the very edge of her hug farm land that was of course filled corn , and some other plants like ; oats , clover and some pasture . When we made our way through the field of corn that seemed to go on forever, we finally saw the house that was in the right side edge of the whole field. When we reached the front porch dad suddenly stopped and told us to wait there for him until he called us over, my dad left us standing there for five minutes until we heard him call us over. When we went up the stairs we saw grandmother looking at us with overwhelming joy, my grandmother had light emerald eyes that sparkled in the moonlight; she also had a tender pale face that was very pretty in the dark, she used to have straight jet black hair that fell to her shoulders in sprays of silk but now she had white silky hair that she always kept combed, and of course my grandmother was short with cherry red lips that made her smile all the more beautiful to look at. When her eyes set on me she smiled a wide happy smile that filled me with happiness which I always get when I'm ever near my grandmother , and so of course I ran to her and we both hugged each other so tightly before she welcomed the others and bade us inside her house . When we entered inside we saw that she had already prepared dinner so we took the food that we planned on sharing with her my grandfather died long before I was even born from cancer so I never got to meet him , but my sister did and she said that he was a very kind man with a really gentle smile so I guess she liked him really much cause of the way she described him and I almost kind of feel really sorry for her , almost . We all set the food on the table and the deserts in the fridge so that when desert time came the deserts would be cold and not hot. But as always it took a lot of convincing to make her accept the food that we brought just for her. After that we all sat down on the table and started eating the good food, and of course we were ignorant to the fact that this would be the last happy dinner that we would have. _

_After the food I and my sister brought the deserts out to the table, when we finished our deserts everyone washed their plates and dried them before putting them away. We all gathered in my grandmother's living room that had a fire place so it looked quit cozy which it was of course , when we all took our spots ; grandmother on the rocking chair in the middle, dad in the chair at the left of the room and mom in the right , while me and my sister sat curled at the floor covered with a warm fluffy carpet me curled at grandmothers' chair and my sister curled at dad's chair . When we all went into our '' positions '' grandmother asked if anyone wanted to hear a story ( my sister says '' we are too old for those grandma '' and I agreed , but I like to hear grandmother's voice while she tells us a story so I always say '' yes please '' ) and tonight was no exception , so we ended up saying the same thing as we always did . So grandmother started to tell a story, but this time it wasn't any moral stories that taught you a lesson at the end ( my sister simply __hates __those ) but it was a simple story this time : _

_Grandmother's tale _

'' _There was once a young lady whose parents were dead and so she was living with her uncle who always loved and adored her very much. The young lady lives a happy life with her uncle and his wife until one day a terrible storm came , so the whole family had to stay inside for their lives , but if they stayed there they would die from starvation so her uncle went outside to bring them food . After about 5 hours, there came a knock at the door so the girl went to answer it. But from the eye hole she could see that it was indeed her uncle out there so she wasted no time in opening the door to her tired uncle. After the uncle had dried himself he showed them what food he had brought; there was a hunted deer, a basket of eatable berries, and two small rabbits, he was indeed great at hunting. After they had dinner everyone went on to their own rooms to sleep through the awful storm that roamed outside, so the young lady made her way to her room and went under her covers for warmth. In the middle of the night she herd a weird sound coming from her uncles' room so she stood up and made her way to the hall of their house, she found her aunt asleep in the kitchen while trying to put the plates away so she made her way forward to her uncle's room, but before she could enter inside she herd her uncle's voice say '' but they need me, I can't leave with you not yet please …. Please '' then she herd her uncle cry but before she could go inside the room to comfort him a smooth voice said '' you are coming with me so that I could place you in a better place with no pain '' she didn't hear anything until her uncle said '' will they be …. Safe without me being there to protect them from danger? ' The strange person inside the room said '' yes, they shall be safe without you I promise '' there was a long silence until she heard her uncle say '' then I shall go with you …. But please keep your promise to me '' then she herd a weird sound before there was a swish of something sharp and that made the young women afraid so she ran to her room and closed the door before she went under the covers pretending it was a dream until she fell asleep . In the morning when she woke up she immediately herd her aunts' shrike across the hall so she ran to see what her aunt was shrieking about , when she reached her uncles ' room she found her aunt on the floor crying her heart out next to her uncles' bed and when she moved her eyes to her uncles ' bed she found him laying peacefully in his bed . Before she could ask what was wrong she noticed he wasn't breathing at all, she finally figured out who the voice was , it was the voice of death there because her uncle's soul and that meant her uncle was dead . '' _

_After grandmother finished her tale she said '' it is a real tale of my life, you do know that I lived with my uncle and aunt for most of my childhood did you? '' we all nodded cause it was true grandmother's parents died when she was really young her mom first and then her dad too so she was technically an orphan. We all grew silent as that idea sunk in and how much she suffered with her uncle dying too but it was said that he died from the cold in the storm and not from death himself like she said but when you are a child and you've seen so many awful things you sometimes want to imaging something magical happened to cause it , that made me feel worse for grandmother . I stood up and gave her a kiss and a hug before going to my '' assigned '' room , I brushed my teeth and changed into my nightdress before climbing the bed and falling fast asleep . _


	7. Chapter 7 : A Gift

_When I woke up I found myself staring at my iPod which was on my dresser in my chosen room [we always came her so we each had an assigned room] , I was thinking of calling my friend Jenna but I wasn't sure she would be awake . I picked up my iPod anyway and looked at the time it was 6:00 which was way too early for Jenna , so I decided to sleep again so by the time I wake up Jenna would be all ready . so I put the covers in the drawer ( it was summer time after all ) Then I went inside the bed again and slept a fast sleep . When I woke up again I found myself staring at the ceiling colored golden, like the rest of the room except for the fact that it was still looking newly made while the rest of the walls looked cleaned and shiny but not more than the ceiling. I got up and made my bed before changing into a blue T-shirt and red jeans , then I walked out of my [assigned] room and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for the day, but when I touched the knob and tried to turn it around I heard someone come up behind me and so I turned around to find my sister , Mary . She grinned and said '' what is up sis ? '' Wow happy morning to you too but I only said '' yah, it is a happy morning but I want to use the bathroom so do you mind? '' then I ignored her answer before I heard it and went inside to brush my when I touched the brush I noticed it was all covered in mud which I cleaned of course before using my toothbrush again . When I got out the first thing I noticed was that my sister wasn't around [whew], so that meant I could take my revenge on her for covering my toothbrush with mud and so I was going to have fun while she was away [yah!]. So I made my way to my sister's [borrowed] room to take my revenge on her , but halfway there I noticed my parent's room open so I went in to find out why it was open cause my parents usually never left it open , and so I made my way to the open window because I thought that the wind must have blown the door open from the inside but that was before I noticed something moving under the bed so I _**_had_**_ to see what it was . Big mistake , cause the thing moved deeper under the bed so I had to crouch down to see it and when I did see it I wanted to run out to it and touch it so much maybe I would even die from touching it [not too far from the truth] . It was a small puppy that was the size of a tiny backpack and it was golden-colored and looked like a saint Bernard but I wasn't too sure about that cause it was hiding from me [why ? ] , so I went under the bed [I could fit people !] and grabbed the puppy and brought it up close , yes a saint Bernard [yes!] and it was __so__ cute that I kissed its nose and took it to my room [ so much for revenge to sisters] . When it was breakfast I made my way down the stairs with the puppy in my arms [it liked me now?] calmly discovering its surroundings which was pretty lovely even for a human [haha, not anymore though !], and went to sit at the table with the puppy still in my arms. To my surprise dad spoke up and said '' you are fast! So tell me how you found him so fast?'' I laughed and said '' I found him under the bed, who gave it to me?'' he looked at me before saying ''your grandmother of course '' then my mother said '' she said that we should give it to you cause you always wanted that kind of dog and cause you were a good girl , but I 'm not so sure about that '' and that made me laugh and say '' of course I was mom '' then my sister came down and sat in her seat before she noticed my puppy which made her face look green from envy or disgust I don't know , she then said '' who gave Rose that Dog ? '' dad eyed her strangely and said '' grandmother , why would you like one ? '' she shook her head before she said '' I would like to have a kitty not a puppy dad '' dad nodded and said '' we are going to buy a cat but not now Mary '' she nodded and said '' yah , we will buy it when we return to our house right ? '' mom nodded and said '' lets eat guys '' so then we ate in silence and grandmother never came to join us. After breakfast I asked my dad where grandmother was but he only said that he didn't know where she is or what she is doing which is kind of weird. _


	8. Chapter 8 : Creepy Friends

_After breakfast I decided to go to the fields and play with some kids, but when I made my way to the field and started playing there with some farm kids I found out that they aren't that bad really (ow! Not my hair! ) After two games of tag (is that the only game they know, seriously!) they said it was time for some '' Truth or Dare '', so some of us sat down in a circle while others played more tag ( hmm they love tag LOL), but that was mostly boys who refused to play "truth Or Dare ''. I sat between two girls , to my right sat a blond-haired girl with warm kind brown eyes and tanned skin , while the one on the left side had dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes with sun-kissed skin , anyway the girl with the brown hair said '' alright people , I'm going to start and today's subject is … habbits ! '' She then said ''I start first okay?'' nobody said anything so she started the game. She turned to the blond girl who was next to me and said '' alright Brittney, truth or dare?'' Brittney [the blond girl] said '' Truth '' that made the brown-haired girl smile disappointed [evil?] and said '' fine, is it true that you love to play with toys still ? '' Brittney blushed and said '' well, if I'm really lonely I would play with toys sometimes , but if I'm not lonely I wouldn't play with toys at all '' then she blushed even redder and that made the pretty brunette giggle and say '' really? How about if you had the power to change your toys real or work on the farm which would you love to do and not the other ? '' Brittney blushed if that's even possible?, and said '' yes … I don't like to work on the farm and I would rather make toys real '' While she became redder and started playing with her fingers before saying '' and I don't even think making toys real is even ... possible ! '' Making her blush more and that made me step in and I said '' why don't we just play the game and forget about this whole thing? '' The brown-haired girl looked at me and said '' hello redhead, I think you would like to try to say that? '' Then she smirked and looked at me daringly and so I said '' I will say it if you stop being a total asshole '' then I stood up and said '' fine , I have the power to make toys real and I would rather do that than work on the farm '' everyone stared at me with amazement , then I sat back down and said '' well , I said it so there '' her eyes widened and she smiled at me and said '' very good, you are most wonderful of the bunch will you be my friend? '' My eyes widened and I said '' friend …. Well I'm not sure only if you be kind to everyone and stop being a bully , and start being more kind to Brittney? '' she nodded and said '' I 'm Brittney's friend already so… were friends? '' I nodded and then I said '' by the way why toys and farm work '' she looked at me for a moment before saying '' cause that's the only habit that she 's really terrible at '' then she added '' that habit is always going to stay there cause Brittney is mostly lonely , it started right after our friend Lara Died in a car accident which Brittney told me about before it even happened she said that Lara was going to die in a car but nobody believed her even after Lara's death which only made them go far away from Brittney which is sad cause she 's really sweet and kind to everyone '' I nodded before saying '' what's your name by the way? '' She looked up at me and smiled '' my name is Madison but call me Maddy '' she then added '' what's your name? '' I just smiled at her before saying '' my name is Rose but you can call me Rosy '' she laughed before saying '' that's wonderful Rose , I like your name very much '' then we continued our game of '' Truth Or Dare '' , but after two rounds we had to go , so we said our goodbye's before each of us started heading home , but before I started going home Maddy and Brittney came over towards me and said '' can we walk alone with you ? '' I nodded and said '' sure thing '' so we walked side by side into the fields at sundown and it made it seem like it was night which I liked very much by the way . After a few minutes Brittney looked at me worriedly before saying '' why aren't you worried? '' that made Maddy laugh and say '' Brittney's grandmother died a year ago , but before she did she used to tell Brittney stories about creepy things so when she died Brittney started believing in them cause it reminded her of her grandmother '' I looked at Brittney before saying '' afraid of what Brittney ? '' She shivered and said '' Death '' I felt myself shiver at the word before saying '' Don't Brittney I will make sure nothing happens to you alright Britt ? '' she looked at me before saying '' really Rose? '' I hated lying to her but I had to so I nodded and said '' yes, you are just imagining all those creepy things okay? '' she smiled and skipped all the way until we reached my grandmother's house , with that I bade them good night but before I went in grandmother's house Brittney suddenly caught my arm and said '' Rose , I smell Death in here can't you ? '' I looked into her eyes but they were not kind brown eyes they were glowing maroon eyes but i thought that must've been a trick of light , I then shook my arm out of her grip before making my way inside the house and locking the door behind me . _


	9. Chapter 9 : A Misunderstood Phrophecy

_When I arrived home after playing with Brittney and Madison I found nobody there except for grandmother and mom , they were making dinner which smelled awesome by the way. I tried sneaking past them both and into my room but my mother turned around and said '' won't you sit with me and grandmother? '' I sighed in defeat and went to sit with them at the living room table , when I sat down onto my seat my mother instantly handed me a cup of warm tea ( grandmother adores tea while mom loves coffee ) . My mother smiled at me and said '' me and your lovely grandmother were discussing the car accident a while ago , but I don't really know the details because I fell down unconscious so we wanted to ask you , would you mind us asking ? '' she gave me a pleading face and I nodded , so my grandmother started the conversation by saying this '' Rose was it true that you and your family got your car hit but no scratches on it ? '' I was confused at her question but answered it nothing less '' well …yah our car went up from the back and down from the front which was really weird. '' My grandmother nodded and said '' was the road empty Rose? '' I started at my grandmother's eyes which looked really secretive and afraid which was weird but then I thought that she was worried about us which she was of course . So I looked at my mother for help but she only said pleadingly '' you were poking your head in the middle of the front seats so you must've seen something Rose '' I looked back at my grandmother and said '' well …we heard a weird noise and then the car crashed into something that I don't know '' there was a silence that followed that sentence before my grandmother turned way too __mysterious at that moment which worried me a lot about her health but then her mouth changed into a smiley one and she left to prepare the food and I was left all alone with my mom next to me sipping her tea . I looked at my mother and said '' I 'm leaving to my room now okay? '' she looked up at me and when I saw the look in her eyes I instantly called myself a total asshole cause she looked rather hurt cause I was about to spent my only time with her to wast , so I stood out of my seat and crossed over to my mother and I gave her a gentle hug that of course she returned and we stayed there for one whole minute . When we broke out of the hug she smiled at me and said '' here this is for your saint Bernard '' the she handed me a bag of dog snacks, toys etc ….. Anyway I thanked her before going up to my (assigned) room, I then closed the door behind me. When I went inside my bedroom I found my little dog lying on the floor and trying to catch a moth that seemed really pissed off, so I fed him and made his bed and went to my sister's bedroom to wait for her to arrive . I sighed a little before I dug into my pocket for my iPod , when i finally found it I began searching for my friend's number . After a long search I found it my friend Jenna's number and called it , after a while my friend answered my call by saying '' I miss you so much Rose ! How are you doing ? is your grandmother doing okay ? did you meet any handsome boys ? '' I laughed and said '' I miss you too Jenna , and i'm doing okay and my grandmother is doing well... fine in health issues , and no , no no , did I mention no ? handsome boys ! '' she laughed a little before saying '' alright , all our friend's which you great luck on this trip and would love it if they can join too '' I smiled and said '' where are they all doing this summer ? '' I heard Jenna take a deep breath before she said '' well um ... Carolina is going to a summer school , while Beatrice is going to a camp and V went to france to learn more about fashion , last but not least Fiona went to a camp in Canada to learn more about nature and wilderness_and I'm taking my vacation at the beach were I'm staying for two months '' she seemed out of breath so I waited while she caught her breath back . When she did I said '' wish them all good luck for me cause my iPod is having a little problem with the connection '' she sighed and said '' yep , I will send them your wishes but never forget us okay ? '' I laughed a little before saying '' never '' then she said '' by the way Rose I found something that might interest you about your family would you like to hear it ? '' I instantly said '' yes please ! '' she laughed before turning serious and saying '' well ... it says that an ancient wise man once went to your ancestor or older and said '' _

_** a family member of yours will see it's loved one be taken into the arms of death ****  
**_

_** she shall be owned by great sorrow for her most beloved will go **_

_** her soul will be owned by the one who takes and never gives **_

_'' when my friend finished she said '' that is what they translated it as anyway , but they say that something is not properly translated but I wouldn't know , but it says here that it has something to do with _'' before she could finish y phone closed on it's own . I cursed softly before I tried opening it again but it wouldn't budge , I sighed and decided to try it later but for now I will sit and wait for my stubborn headed sister and that is what I did . _


	10. Chapter 10 : The Raven

After an hour or so of just sitting on the bed of her sister I heard a sudden knock on my sisters bedroom , so I stood up to open the door to whoever knocked ( my parents knock before getting inside and my Grandmother ) . But when I opened the door there was no one waiting to enter my older sister's ( assigned ) room , I looked right and left but there was no sign of any trick being played and there was also no sign of anything that had changed , _I must be losing my mind _I thought so then I decided to go down stairs and wait there for the rest of my family to arrive .

After half an hour my family finally arrived and when everyone was inside the house mother and grandmother started preparing for dinner , I had offered to help them out but Mother only said '' Thank You for offering Rose , but maybe later ''

then Grandmother winked at me before she said '' me and your mother can handle it '' and then she added in a whisper '' I think you might want to read for a while right ? '' I nodded and she chuckled and said '' well then , why no read now ? '' I thanked her with a kiss before I sat at the little coffee table inside the living room and started reading the book my sister had given me back at our house , the title of the book was '' Raven's Quest '' it was really interesting and exiting while some of it was kind of sad too .

When the dinner was ready I put the book down at the coffee table and returned to the kitchen to eat, when everyone was ready in their chairs ready to eat my grandmother went to her room saying that she was ''Sick and that she would eat later '' but I didn't believe her word for one second , but convincing her takes time and is quit impossible to do really .

But I was ready to do so before mom stopped me and said '' Rose you should leave your grandmother when she's in this sad mood '' then my father said '' when she's in this mood it usually means that she's been thinking about grandfather , again '' so I sat back and ate my dinner in silence until my sister said '' dad , do you think grandmother is sick ? '' dad shook his head and said '' no , we have checked for any sign of that but fortunately there were none , why ask ? '' Mary shrugged and said '' well ... I was worried I guess '' then we all just ate in silence for the rest of the dinner .

We had a sad dinner without grandmother and we all went early to bed at our '' assigned '' rooms, when we all got ready for bed I slipped into my bed and closed my eyes.

My dreams usually are bad but they were nothing compare to these ,

I had found myself inside a cave with two tunnels leading somewhere I could not quit pinpoint , and the exit was nowhere to be seen but I was sure it was there somewhere .

Placed into the exact middle was a grave made of black marble with some golden carvings that went alone the sides , those carvings gave the grave an eerie look but I ignored that as I stood up and humped over towards the grave .

I noticed I was not in my PJs but I was wearing a most terrible smelling dress , the dress was supposed to be long-sleeved but the sleeves were cut off and the dress was torn there and there and to make matters worse the dress had a corpse smell to it .

I finally managed to lift the lid but I was quit disappointed in what I saw , there was completely nothing there !

Suddenly I heard a voice out of nowhere commanded me to open the lid again , so I did .

When I opened the lid again I saw myself inside the coffin as a corpse , inside the coffin I saw myself being bitten and clawed raw by nameless bugs and insects , I tried to close the lid but before I could manage to a few of them escaped and ran up my dress , now I'm not a girl who is scared of spiders or normal insects but I tell you anybody will be afraid of those on foot long beetles and those sharp fanged cockroaches .

I screamed at them to stop climbing my dress but they wouldn't budge to move , so I soon found myself surrounded by those hateful bugs and insects .

They just kept biting and clawing at me until I felt like I was a walking Zombie , in the end a beetle the size of a human hand clawed its way into my mouth ( by ripping it ! ) and I fainted or more likely died .

I awoke with a start and went out of my '' assigned '' room and into the kitchen for a glass of water , but when I opened the kitchen door I heard flapping of wings _oh no not again !_ It must have been a bird looking for food or something else .

But what I saw was very surprising , in the middle of the kitchen floor sat a Raven who eyed me sternly as though I was a crumb ! But that must have been myself imagining things cause birds can't do that now can they ?

I stared at the bird before I picked it up and off the floor , I had realized long ago that it couldn't fly because of a wound in the left-wing , so I set it on the counter and thought of things I had learned about taking care of birds .

I finally decided to clean its wounds first ( its left-wing ) , then cover them up with cloth .

when the bird was finally taken care of I washed everything I had used before walking out with the raven in a little cozy blanket and setting it at my bedside lest it destroyed something .

Then I fell asleep but this time no nightmares came just dreams of being able to fly like a Raven .


	11. A Letter

I hope you all enjoy my story and are anxious to see what happens in the end, I will continue to update to all you fans out there. But because of the school schedule I will only write at holidays and weekends, I still haven't forgotten this story and I PROMISE that I will finish this story. Also please review I don't want to sound pushy about it but please leave a note or so , just to reassure me that someone does like this story J But it's okay if you don't .

Regards,

Greek Goddess of Myths


	12. Chapter 12 : Grandmother's Deal

When I awoke I saw that the raven was up and was poking around in its little basket, I laughed as my Saint Bernard kept on trying to approach the raven but failing miserably.

Finally it gave up and went out to meet me while the raven just kept poking around looking for something to play with; when I finished embracing my puppy I got out of bed and slipped it a treat.

I cleaned and refreshed myself then dressed in a red T-shirt and short blue skirt , I made my way to the kitchen and saw mother sitting in a chair at the dinning room with grandmother sitting beside her both holding tea mugs .

I approached them and tried to sneak and get a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, it didn't work mother detected me and said '' Honey your up, your father took your sister to the Country Dance so we are going to go to the Harvest Dance. Do you want to go? '' .

I looked into my mothers eyes and then I found my answer '' Sure mom, what are you going to wear then mother? '' .

She smiled at me then she took a sip from her mug before she answered me '' I will be wearing my long blue dress which I wore at our last university, what would you like to wear Rose? '' .

I laughed and said '' my short forest green dress which I wore at Jenna's last birthday party ''.

My mother gave me a smile and said '' you are going to be very pretty at the harvest dance which they will hold at the nearest mall , and that means we will have to use your fathers car because he is walking with your sister to the Country Dance '' .

I laughed '' so Mary is going to have to walk far? I can't imaging it unless they sell expensive clothes, then she'll be running so fast we wouldn't be able to even see her ass move ''.

My mother shook her head '' no Rose , first thing ; please don't say that word again , next ; she'll not have to walk far cause distance between your grandmother's house and the Country Dance is not far at all '' .

I suddenly had an idea '' why don't we go to the Country Dance? It will save us fuel if we don't use the car ''.

My mother seemed to register the idea '' well, wouldn't you think Mary would get angry at seeing you? '' .

I shook my head '' she won't because she'll be too busy studying the farm boys than to notice use in the party ''.

My mother looked at me for a while and said '' sure, we'll get ready after we eat '' I prepared to leave and put away my plate before my mother said '' and Rose? '' I turned around '' yes mother? '' she looked at her mug then turned towards me '' I know about your Raven ''.

I was speechless then I started saying things like '' he's harmless '' and '' he is injured please let me take care of him '' but my mother only shook her head and smiled at me then she said '' don't worry Rose , I'll let you keep it '' .

I sighed in relief and gave mother a kiss on the cheek before putting my plate away and then I walked towards my ( assigned ) room , when I reached my room I opened my bag and started searching for my green dress .

While I was searching the Raven made its way towards me and stared at me with beady eyes, I petted its head and it made a sound like a purr from deep in its throat which made me smile at it.

Then the Raven hopped onto pile of clothes that were inside my bag which was where the emerald dress and my other dresses were kept, the Raven ran its eyes over the clothes before they fell onto a long beautiful satin red dress.

Then the Raven went over to the dress and pointed with it's beak at it then at me before it stared at me with it's black beady eyes, I stared back and then began searching again but that seemed to not satisfy the Raven because it hopped onto my hand and began leading me by the sleeve towards the red dress.

Finally I picked the red dress and put it on then I went over to the mirror to do my hair which I decided to put in a Beauty Queen styled bun , when I was finished I went out the house and plucked a few red roses before returning inside .

When I reached my room again I placed the roses into my hair all the while I let some lose locks fall onto the nape of my neck which was fine , I put red high heels on because I didn't want to be noticed as the short one .

When I went over to my mothers room I saw her sitting on the bed with the dazzling blue dress and matching high heels, while her hair fell onto her shoulders beautifully while she looked into a picture album showing my grandfather smiling while he sat next to my father.

She saw me and said '' this was your grandfather Rose, he was friendly and always loved your sister and would've loved you too had he not died ''.

I smiled and said '' I would've too , mother can we go now '' I was starting to get the feeling my mother was something other than a rich mom but something much more , she got up and placed the picture album in it's place before she followed me outside .

We said our goodbyes to grandmother who kissed my cheeks and said '' stay rosy my beautiful thorn '' which was her way of saying '' stay safe my beautiful fighter '', I laughed and hugged her tight before me and my mom started walking away from grandmothers' house.

We walked for a while until we reached a clearing where a middle sized building stood proud and tall , it was colored red and yellow which was I guessed this places' Country Colors .

We got inside the building which was also colored red and yellow, I sighed as I was suddenly surrounded by farmers and other people alike.

I agreed with mom that we would meet later at this exact spot before I made my way towards the punch bowl , I picked myself a drink and smiled as cranberry juice my it's way towards my belly .

Then I began searching for my father who should've been somewhere here from what mother told me , suddenly I tripped and was about to fall when plump hands caught me and put me back onto my feet .

I looked into the face of my '' saver '' and realized it was Brittney, I smiled and said thank you to her which she neglected by leading me towards Madison who was drinking a cup of punch.

We all began talking about our days and how fun it was to be in a party together even though I have been to way better parties I decided to join their excitement, so we all ate home-made brownies and ginger cookies.

That was before something caught my eye and I slipped outside to find my Raven (I placed a pink bracelet on its feet because it was slightly wounded), I stared at it in wonder before it jumped onto my shoulders.

I smiled at it and it stared at my with beady eyes before it '' purred '' against my neck and sat comfortably onto my shoulders , I giggled at it's form of a hug and slipped back into the party .

After we danced a few country dances mother decided we should leave because dad was waiting for use with Mary at the front door of the building, I objected at first but finally gave in to my mother's wishes.

When we got out of the part building I found dad waiting for use with a green suit on which gave him a weird look , he smiled at me and said '' if you want to know where Mary is she's right over there '' then he pointed to a rock where Mary sat .

Mary was wearing an emerald green dress and matching heels, she grinned when she saw me and said '' what's up Rose? '' I laughed and said '' nothing much '' then we both went back to where mom and dad were so we could start heading home.

We went back home quit merrily and at times I even caught dad twirling mom around , when we reached grandmother's house grandmother embraced me and I felt that she was much more stronger than before which made no since at all sense she was old .

I ran back to my room and fell excitedly onto my bed with the Raven flying overhead ( it totally healed ! ) , my saint Bernard came over and I decided to give it a name which was going to be : Frey ( my grandfathers' name ) .

Me and Frey played together for a while and he seemed more than pleased to be called Frey , after a while I placed my Hazel colored nightgown on which was a gift from grandmother an year ago .

It had reached my knees back then but know it reached the middle of my thighs which was fine as long as I didn't sleep outside with it at winter , I silently placed myself onto the bed after having brushed my teeth and had let down my hair but had kept the roses inside .

I slept for a while before I herd a loud clank which made me sit up and bed quit frightened by the noise , I sighed and slipped out of my bed while Frey trailed behind me and the Raven sat on my left shoulder .

I went across the hall but saw no difference except when I passed my grandmothers' room which had an emerald colored door, I slightly peeked through the keyhole and saw a most frightening sight.

My grandmother was lying awake on her emerald colored bed while she talked to someone I couldn't see, she looked plead full while she spoke '' please … just let me say goodbye to my son and his family … please ''.

A voice so cold it made me chilly even though it was summer and was supposed to be normal temperature not cold , the cold voice said '' _I shall give thee one day to say your goodbyes , then I shall take thee with me to the Land Of The Dead is that clear ? _'' .

My grandmother had tears of happiness in her eyes and she said '' alright … that will give me time to say goodbye to my beloved granddaughter Rose '' I started getting tears in my eyes when she said that but I brushed them off.

The voice spoke more calmly this time '' _you have caught me in a most happy mood so I shall give you a week to bring all your family members together and say goodbye , I hope that satisfies thee , does it satisfy thee ? _'' .

I gasped,_ a week? Fragment (consider revising) and using the word thee in modern age? Creep, _I sneered at no one in particular.

Grandmother smiled and said '' that will be all the time I need to see Rose for she has fair hair the color of roses , eyes that are honey and she has the most wonderful personality I had ever met in my incredibly short life '' .

The voice became soft '' _then live with your memory and die bearing it , I shall give thee a week but no more for if I give thee more time the Keres shall take thee away in pain . I shall give thee blessing to allow thee life to extend _'' then something stepped towards my grandmother.

The figure was clocked with a black robe which covered everything except for it's chin and mouth which I couldn't see , the figure held a long sickle that looked exactly like what they described death carrying which made me mentally sick .

The figure stepped towards my grandmother and I felt as though I needed to get out there and defend her but a strange force kept me from going, so I watched as the figure stepped forward and almost placed his deathly pale hand onto my grandmothers' forehead.

Just like that I started struggling to get inside the room but a force kept me out of my grandmothers' room, when I turned to look through the key hole and gasped as I saw the figure give her a kiss on the forehead before it said '' _have a long goodbye Alma _(my grandmothers' name),_ I have extended thee life, I shall leave for now I must go _''

I've had enough of this bullshit I thought as I placed my hands onto the door and got ready to push , grandmother said '' I promise you that I will not take more than a week , I will not break my word for I'm trustful ''

My eyes watered as I knew that she was going to die after a week , as I got ready to run into the room I noticed my grandmothers' hand shake a no and she turned towards me and mouthed the words _**No Rose I'm dying anyway **_then she gave me a most peaceful smile .

That was one of the last peaceful smiles I shall ever see from grandmother, then the figure went into a corner of a room I couldn't see, but from the warmth that I felt I knew it had gone away.

I went inside the room and saw grandmother smiling at me before she said '' what a most respectful person he allowed me a week , that is enough blessing for three old ladies '' then she turned towards me and said '' he was Death and yes I only have a week left not counting today ''

I looked at her transfixed before I gave her a hug and started crying but then she stopped me and said '' Rose do not cry , I shall be gone in a week but by then I will be the happiest old lady who ever lived especially in your company ''

I stopped sobbing just for her sake but I felt stolen like someone opened my chest and stole my heart out , grandmother then leaned towards my ear and said '' but Rose do not tell anyone that I'm dying after a week understand ? ''

I nodded and she smiled at me and said '' I love you no matter what, but I must leave after a week so please listen carefully to each word I say okay? ''

I nodded so she continued '' do not make your family cry so much about me and try cheering them up , and please clean my body with Rose water before placing me into an emerald coffin and that is all for now ''

I agreed to her words so she leaned towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying '' Rose your such a darling, I'm so lucky to have a granddaughter like you around, especially if she's willing so stop her sorrow for her grandmothers' sake ''

I was surprised because I never realized I was _this _special, I hugged her one last time before I left the room with Frey and the Raven.

I went to me room and shut the door so that I can gather my thoughts, first thing that couldn't be Death because … it just couldn't right?

I realized with wonder that if it was Death then I would be one of the few who say it or he , I still wasn't sure if Death was a boy or girl or if it was any but the stories always said it was a he so I decided to believe that for a while .

So I got up and made the Ravens' bed (basket) and then I sneaked into the kitchen to be able to get Frey something, when I entered inside I realized that Mary was standing inside the kitchen while taking to someone so you know what? I eavesdropped.

She looked angry then she changed thoughtful (well as thoughtful as she can be anyway) and then said '' well, I can't leave this place so why don't you come over? You do have a car right? ''

A muffled voice answered her '' _**yah, I do. But Mary I can't simply take you away cause well I'll get into trouble **_'' Mary's face grew red and then she changed her way of speaking to honey sweet (meaning evil).

''oh way my dear , I don't need you to come over here but if you don't well … when I return I will ask someone to snip off that pretty neck of your and cut off your head which is a petty execs for a human head '' then she grew smiling as the guy said something I couldn't understand .

Then Mary smiled and said '' when? '' Then the guy said '' _**well it will take me a day's drive so I'm guessing after five days? **_Her face grew irritated but she said '' that'll do Peter that'll do ''

Then Mary closed her IPO and said '' boys are always stupid aren't they? Huh I hope I meet a better one and get lucky for once '' then she opened a cupboard and took out a bag of chips before eating one after one.

I went inside pretending to not have heard anything from her previous conversation and so I gasped when I saw her, then made my way to a drawer containing Frey's dog snacks and then made my way out the kitchen.

But my sister didn't seem to get that so she stopped me '' Rose can I say something to you? '' I nodded broadly so she continued '' I think grandmother's going to die very soon, don't you feel it? ''

I looked at her and said '' I know she's going to die; you don't have to ruin everything by reminding me? Do you Mary? '' She looked regretful but she didn't say anything, instead she said '' well has a great night ''

I left the kitchen angrily _why did she have to remind me? What's more is that I know she's going after a week! I don't need reminders now do I?! _I felt boiling so I went to the bathroom and decided to have a shower.

So I took my clothes off and went inside the cool bathtub , _it felt great to be in cool water _I thought as I began slowly moving deeper then I went up again and cleaned myself and put shampoo into my red hair .

When I was done I dried myself before I wore the hazel nightdress that was a present from grandmother , when she had given it to me it had reached my knees now it reached half of my thighs so yah I had grown .

There were so many questions that needed to be answered but for now I needed a big rest , so after brushing my hair and pacing it into a lose bun , I made my way to my ( assigned ) bed .

When I reached my bed I placed the Raven in its basket which it refused to go in so I had to agree to let it sleep next to my head when I slept.

Then Frey climbed in looking sad about the fact that grandmother was going to die, so he slept right on my breast (I have big … you know … boobs, so I removed Frey and put him next to my right side).

When I made myself comfortable I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep, while I waited to fall asleep the Raven made its way towards my face and took one lock of hair into its mouth before it pulled it making me squirm.

I followed the Raven until it reached grandmothers' room, then the raven made its way towards a small emerald covered book then without a moments' notice it opened the book and then I realized the book was a spell book.

I ran my eyes through spell names until I reached one spell called '' Reviving the Dead '' and '' Keeping Death Away '' I scanned through it and realized that if it worked I could get my grandmother fully back and we don't need any worries about graves or weeks .

Then I remembered that grandmother had said her time was over and that she was going to be in a better place, and then I returned the book to its place even though it burned me not to do the spell but I respected grandmothers' decision even if it was against my will.

I left the room without realizing someone had seen me look through the book and saw where I had put it , that person would never ever stand to see someone die again because when they had seen it once they wish they'd never been born .

That was my sister, Mary.


	13. Chapter 13 : A Party With My Relatives

**I hope you enjoy this chapter , this one is a little short , but the next chapter will be extra long I promise .**

* * *

After I had left grandmother's room , I had returned to my room and started jotting down notes of everything that had occurred , I only wrote the strange things like the accident and Brittney's feeling about death ( that freaked me out a little ! ) .

After I had finished jotting down notes I looked at what I had writing and realized that there were so many clues if I had looked for them , _so my grandmother was doomed to die _I though helplessly .

I petted Frey who was sitting on my lap while I sat on my ( assigned ) desk , the Raven on the other hand was content by sitting on my left shoulder so that I could write with my right hand .

I stood up from the desk and went towards the bathroom with the Raven and Frey trailing close behind me, when I reached it , I went inside and wash my face with the cool water before drying it off with the towel.

When I got out of the bathroom I found my mother standing next to the bathroom door sweating tiredly , I went over to her and helped her up , all the while muttering things like '' fate's unfair '' and '' not mom too '' .

My mother thanked me and told me that she had discovered that she might **be** pregnant so she might bring relatives over to celebrate , I looked at her stunned and then I asked her a question '' if you do have a baby when will it be born ? ''

She looked at me smiling all the while '' well … if that was to happen it would be nine months from now, so we've got a lot of time till that happens! '' I smiled at her , but inside I thought about what kind of stories we'll tell the child about grandmother when she dies and how the new baby will respond to it all .

I left mother and went to my room to get some rest , if possible that is with Frey and the Raven all excited, but I managed to fall fast asleep somehow all the while thinking about the (maybe) arrival of the new child and grandmother.

When I awoke I found Frey licking my face eagerly , so I petted him on the back and looked for the Raven (it liked sleeping next to me and on high things that overlooked the room , namely ; the dresser , the closet and etc...), I found the Raven perched on the big closet and picking its feathers.

I smiled and whistled to it to come down which it did (Ravens are really intelligent birds) with great pride, after I fed the Raven I suddenly decided that the Raven needed a name , after all it was kind-of-my-pet sort of thing.

So I opened my red covered laptop and searched up how to tell male ravens from female which gave me little information , enough for me to guess that the Raven was female , so next I went through book after book until I reached the book I hoped for ; The Raven's Quest .

I read a little from the book before deciding that when I choose a name for the Raven , it will be from that book ( Kaa maybe ? ) , I changed into an orange tank-top , tight blue jeans and orange combat boots .

Upon deciding it , I got out of the house and decided to make a secret call to Jenna but it didn't work . _Damn the connection _I thought, I decided to try again when I saw grandmother wave me over from the kitchen window.

I sighed and went over to her , when I reached she whispered to me '' Rose , I will ask you for a favor , will you please agree on calling your uncles , aunts , cousins ( father's side she didn't know mother's too well ) and friends of your family for me ? ''

I nodded and she smiled before giving me a kiss on the forehead , I raced out of the house and started calling random aunts , uncles , cousins and 'friends of the family ' . When I finished calling all of my dad's family (who agreed to come of course!) I was quit exhausted.

I went inside the kitchen and told grandmother that they would be arriving soon, she smiled at me and handed me a cup of cranberry juice (one of my favorites) which I drank eagerly. After washing the cup I went back to my room so that I could organize everything before my somewhat nasty cousins came.

I had two uncles and three aunts (father's side) who were really kind to me , the oldest of them was Uncle Augustus who had a slight beard and shorter hair but other than that he looked the same as dad.

Next came Aunt Jennifer who looked like dad but in a more … girly way , except she had her hair Cleopatra style without braids and her eyes were amber ( same as grandfather they say ) and she was very thin .

After her came Uncle Simon who was a year older than dad , he looked all the same except his hair which was golden blond ( grandfather had black hair so … I guess he got it from another family member ? ) and his skin was darker than dad's , but he was the closest sibling to dad next to Aunt Sandra .

Aunt Sandra otherwise took everyone by surprise, she had black hair, hazel eyes, and her skin was darker than Uncle Simmons's. She was older than dad with ten months , which wasn't much if you ask me.

I had a little trouble with my cousins' though because a lot of them were … let face it jerks! So … yah you get the idea. Uncle Augustus had one teenager who was eighteen and looked the same as him , except for his hair which was auburn, but he was quit and never said anything to anybody. But when angered he would call everyone ''kid'' and he always called me Rosy , so he wasn't my favorite cousin .

Aunt Jennifer had boy twins who were both fourteen and a girl my age; the twins had blond hair (like their father), crystal blue eyes, and pale skin while the girl had amber eyes (same as her mother), brown hair, few freckles and pale skin. She was okay I guess but the twins … well, they were … inappropriate).

Uncle Simon had three daughters Mary's age , which is sixteen , they all have blond hair and emerald eyes just like their dad , but they were the most meanest group of girls I had ever seen ! Really they all say words together and all act like they are the same person but torn into three bodies * shivers *.

Let's skip dad ( cause were his kids ! ) and get to Aunt Sandra , she has a girl who is my age and a boy who is fourteen , the girl looked like Aunt Sandra only her hair was golden-brown while the boy had crystal blue eyes and bright carrot like hair ( all his father ! Loll) but they were awesome cousins and not nasty like some of the rest.

I wandered inside my room looking for something to get my mind into , unfortunately there wasn't much to do , so as usual I went to my sister's ( assigned ) room . And just like the other times I found her sitting and playing Angels VS Demons . While she said this was a different game I didn't really believe her.

So I sat next to her and watched her play for a few seconds , that was before she finally spoke her voice cold and strained somehow '' Hello Rose , I see you're here again what do you want from me this time huh ? '' I laughed and that seemed to throw her off guard, when I ceased laughing I said '' I'm simply here because I had nothing to do than come here '' she looked hurt which was quit unbelievable because sometimes I forgot she could get hurt too.

I looked at her for a while watching her look down in sadness before I decided to do something '' Hey, Mary what's wrong? '' if she was surprised by my question then she didn't show any of it '' Rose it's really nothing , I'm just bored that's all '' then she went back to her game and I went back to my room .

I sighed before reading more of The Raven's Quest; it was a really great book. I heard my phone ring so I went and picked it up without even a hesitation, it was Fiona. Her voice seemed worried before she started talking fast '' Rose , I need to talk to you about something really important … were coming me , Valera , Jenna , Carolina , Beatrice so … are you doing okay ? '' I sighed , _Fiona was always so caring _I thought before answering the phone.

'' No thanks '' I said to her adding a touch of boredom to prove it, when she seemed satisfied we hanged up and I went back to reading my lovely book. Mother came inside the house and said '' so Rose, you invited all our relatives from your dad's side and family friends over. Hmm … what's the occasion? '' she smiled jokingly so I smiled back before I saying '' nothing I simply thought that would be fun '' she nodded and left me a pretty startling blue dress after telling me that I can borrow it if I wanted to , which made me grin .

After I took an extra long bath I heard a knock on my (assigned) room, I went out of the connected bathroom with my bathing robe to open the door. It turned out to be Valera who always looked gorgeous to boys no matter what she wore. I smiled and gave her an open hug which she returned with a smile of her own.

Valera eyed the blue dress and said '' Rose that color will look beautiful with your hair but I think you would want a new kind of approach wouldn't you? '' I looked at her and said '' I think I might try another dress, before picking I will let my Raven see the color first '' I laughed jokingly and she joined in looking in wonder and awe at the Raven who cocked her head to the side before it pecked its food again.

Valera got out the room saying she'll be waiting for me with everyone else, because she wanted to see me in it as a surprise. I of course agreed smiling; the raven made it way to my closet and started to yank on something I couldn't place. So I picked it out and found myself holding a black dress with long see through sleeves and a long tight frame.

I held it against my body in the mirror and finding that it suit me quit well , I decided to wear it, _wait till Valera sees this!_ I thought as I placed the beautiful dress on my figure. When I finished putting it on I almost marveled at the sight, it was a fascinating dress and made me look like … I didn't really know.

When I came out wearing it Valera gasped and said '' no offence Rose, but I think you like the dead bride , except with red hair of course ! '' I smiled at her but in the inside I was thinking _what!? That's bad because Death is taking my grandmother to … heaven? _So I watched as Fiona came over wearing a green emerald dress which suited her well.

Beatrice was wearing a silver sleeveless dress while Valera was wearing midnight blue, Jenna had a sunflower colored dress while Carolina had a violet long-sleeved dress which got her shining. I said hello to all of them and told them about my relatives coming over which made Valera gasp (she had a crush on Aunt Sandra's only son).

We laughed and talked until it was almost dinner time, the reason to why they came quickly was that yesterday they had already been on the road so they arrived her in the afternoon , so it made sense now. Mother and Grandmother prepared the food while we prepared the table for our '' guests ''.

Finally the door rang and in came all our relatives one by one , that was quit a lot for my taste, my dad hugged Aunt Sandra so much I thought she was going to burst but she didn't. Valera forced me to approach my cousin with her so she wouldn't feel embarrassed about going there alone.

When we reached Ryan , Valera told me to go say hi and introduce her, again. So I went up to Ryan and said '' Valera wants to say hi, is that okay? '' He gave me a smirk and said '' sure thing, How are you doing Rose? '' I smiled and said '' Fine, how have you been doing Ryan? '' He nodded before he said '' great, School isn't giving me a had time '' the comment made me laugh .

I left Ryan after Valera had said hi to him; she had decided to stay talking with him while I … well not so much. Valera had a crush on Ryan the first time she had heard about him, which was a long time since me and my friends knew each other from toddler years.

I said hello to a lot of my relatives, who in return either said hello or just smirked at me or winked. The twins (Aunt Jennifer's kids) came over to me, the slightly older and taller one (his name was Jonah while the other was called Jack) went right up to me before he said '' well Rose, you look smoking hot tonight, you would look really nice standing next to a pole and my hands on you '' he tried stepping in for a kiss but I moved away.

Jack and Jonah kept bothering me this way until Aunt Jennifer told them to stop , then their sister came over to me '' you look beautiful tonight Rose , I'm sorry for my brothers' behavior '' she said in a kind voice . I smiled at her and said '' you look great too June , and it's okay Aunt Jennifer took care of it ''

We stayed in this family meeting for who knows how many hours, grandmother was so happy to see everybody together again. At one point she grabbed my hand softly and whispered a thank you which I really didn't need, cause no matter what , grandmother deserved to see her family together for one last time like this.

At one point of the party I caught Valera dancing with Ryan, but I couldn't be truly sure. I was happy when Brittney and Madison came over to the balcony overlooking the fields of corn grandmother kept planting (with the help of other farmers of course); I had gone to the balcony to leave out of the party for a while.

I heard people behind me so I turned around, but when I realized that they were just Valera and Ryan I instantly relaxed. They said hello to me (which I returned of course) and then just stood next to me watching the full moon, stars and of course the beautiful night.

* * *

**Please review , **

_**It would brighten my day , lighten my week and righten my year .**_


End file.
